Pep Rally
Pep Rallies are schoolwide events that are designed to build school and/or class spirit and showcase our sports teams. In short, pep rallies are the closest thing you'll ever have to a free period. However, if you are in seventh grade, it is also the closest thing possible to reliving kindergarten (i.e being surrounded by screaming children with no sense of space) Scheduling Pep Rallies are usually scheduled at the end of the week, during the last period of the day on short days. This results in shorter classes, which is always nice. Usually you'll find out about the pep rally on the day of the pep rally, about ten minutes before the pep rally itself. Our school's just great at informing us on stuff like this. Also, note that those on a sports team, homecoming court, or some other special group will usually leave 7th period a few minutes early to go to the gym and prepare for the rally. However, you also have to be the one to remind yourself of this if you are on any of said groups. Otherwise you'll be left crying in the bleachers due to embarrassment because you're a terrible team mate who's horrible at remembering things. Fun! Seating After being herded into the gym like cattle by the administrators, you've got to find a place in the bleachers to sit. This can be difficult, mainly because of the masses of people trying to do the exact same thing as you. It's often desirable to pick a place that: *Is in your grade's assigned section *Is with your friends *Isn't in the very front row *Has a decent view *Allows you to use your phone without being seen Also, arriving late often results in you having to climb over all the jerks who decided to sit in the very front. The best way to avoid this is to arrive fairly early, but not so early that everyone's climbing over you. Life is about balance, my friend. 45 Minutes of Nothing in Particular The pep rally itself is rather uneventful. The jazz band plays some music that sounds just like the music they played last time (except when "The Firealarms" played before they graduated), The sports teams are introduced, and the cheerleaders do some routines. From time to time they'll stop to play some games. The administrators do a little speech, kind of with a bland joke that most adults think are funny. Kids don't understand it because we're kids. The Chaotic Post-Rally Stampede A few minutes before the bell rings, you'll be dismissed by the administration. And if you thought forcing your way into the gym was a pain, forcing your wayway out is going to be even worse. Walking down the bleachers with people on all sides pressing in, you might have this weird feeling that one misstep will send you tumbling to the bottom of the bleachers, where you'll be trampled. Or maybe it's just me. Anyway, exiting the gym is a pretty slow process, but it's much more painfree if you're walking with someone. Kind of like Frodo and Sam on their journey to Mordor, except that journey is reversed and they start out in Mordor and have to find their way back to the shire (without the Eagles). If you're unlucky, your companion might as well be Smeagol and would probably push you off the bleacher stairs because it's funny. Skipping the Pep Rally Not many people like pep rallies, and if you aren't on a sports team or homecoming court, you might be wondering why you're even there in the first place. This leads many people to skip the pep rallies. Occasionally, you can help out a music teacher by organizing music and such which is one way to skip a pep rally. Another popular strategy is hiding behind the auditorium or in one of the bathrooms, however administrators have grown to be much more strict about this over the years. Category:Events